The Rendezvous at Dawn
by justLykdat
Summary: Penny is a teenage pop sensation who's fame is fading away as she has no more hits to her name and a struggling acting career. Leonard is still completing his doctorate at the university. AU


Penny is a teenage pop sensation who's fame is fading away as she has no more hits to her name and a struggling acting career. Leonard is still completing his doctorate at the university. AU

* * *

She entered the coffee place half expecting it to be completely empty this early. She looked around the place. It was an old style coffee place, with a couch and few chairs placed around I in the primary sitting area. She looked around to see some guy in a hoodie and spectacles sitting alone on the couch. He was looking at her but as soon their eyes met he looked away awkwardly. She laughed inwardly at his reaction as she was used to being stared at.

She went over to the counter and ordered.

'one expresso please'

'mam the expresso machine is not working properly I m afraid, could you order something else' the guy behind the counter said

'I really wanted the expresso only'

'I m sorry'

Her mood dipped. She really wanted the expresso only and had come all the way to a café to get that only.

He had watched her entering the café. Not expecting anyone else at this time as when he usually came here during this time, it remained empty. That being the particular reason he was there as he wanted a quiet place to work at.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen he thought but glanced away as she scanned the place and fixed her eyes on him. Overhearing the conversation he decided to intervene.

'no it can…. it is just old, there is a trick to get it to work' he said getting up from the couch. Leaving his papers and stuff still lying around there.

'are you sure' the guy asked

'yeah yeah let me show you' he replied

'miss why don't you take a seat I ll get it working in no time' he said as he walked behind the counter and started fiddling with the machine.

'okay, thanks' she said

She went and sat in the comfortable chair near the couch as the couch was taken. And in five minutes he came back with her coffee.

'here you go, hope its okay though' he said handing her the coffee.

'thanks….. its good' she said taking a quick sip.

She was sipping her coffee silently as he went back to the couch and started on his reading again. There was an awkward silence between them. In between to old guys came in and ordered their coffee to go and came over to say hi to him. But as soon as they went out again there was silence.

'so you look like a regular at this place' she said finally breaking the silence.

' yeah actually I come here quite often mostly during this time… it cozy, nice and quiet and the coffee is real good'

'so how did you know how do get the expresso machine to work…. Are you an engineer or something' she said pointing the papers he was reading which was filled with calculations and expressions which looked all foreign to her.

'well…. actually I used to work here for a bit sometime back and no I m not an engineer. I m a physicst or at least hoping to be one as soon as the thesis defence of my phD is over.'

'oh wow… so you are going to be Dr….' she said getting stuck at the name

'leonard Hofstadter… yeah hopefully soon enough'

'good, good…' she said and trailed off looking back at her own good times when she was a star.

'ummm…. This might be awkward but somehow I think I have seen you somewhere'

'ohhh' she said confused thinking whether to tell him about herself or not.

'do you remember if we have met…. I really cant recall and have been really messed up due the workload… but' continuing his ramble as he was uncomfortable with question he had asked finally

'its okay I get that a lot…. But I don't think we have met' she said cutting him off.

'yes offcourse .. we haven't met.. I would have remembered your name otherwise…' he started again.

'it s taylor…' she said deciding against telling her who she really was.

He was silent again glancing awkwardly in her direction in between as she worked through her second coffee while reading a magazine. She thought of saying something before he somehow remembered who she was and caught up with her lie.

'so you must be really smart getting a doctorate at such young age….. your family would be really proud.' She said

'No… not really… everyone in my family has a doctorate in one field or the other… my mother has two….she said I would be a slacker in the family if don't get mine by this year end as even my younger brother is completing his' he said sighing.

'well atleast your father did not have to dress like a guy till you were a teen and play in their team just coz he wanted a son'

'I _DID_ get to dress up like a _GUY_ but could never make it to the team though…' he said smiling

'you knew what I mean' she said as they both started laughing.

They kept on talking for an hour or so telling each other their twisted experiences of their childhood and making fun of it.

'nice meeting you taylor… sorry I got to run… I need to be in early to show some of my work to my supervisor and am getting late' He said looking at his watch and packing up his stuff

'nice meeting you too Leonard… good luck with your phd defence thing'

' hopefully we ll meet again.' he said

' sure… goodbye leonard'

* * *

**A/N**: had this idea floating around my head since yesterday... so decided to run it. there might be 1 or two more chapters as of now... please read and review. if there is enough interest in this AU i ll try an build it more. again requesting you to review if you read this. love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
